paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
OVE9000
Decent rate of fire and melee range. Can be used to breach objects with the Saw symbol |unlock = Portable Saw skill |slot = Primary |price = $43,000 |type = Saw |max_ammo = 300 |mag = 150 |rate_of_fire = 400 |reload_time = 3.75 seconds |damage = 23 |accuracy = 4 |stability = 17 |concealment = 16 |threat = 24 |no_stats = 1 }} The OVE9000 saw is a special weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It can only be equipped by acquiring the Portable Saw skill in the Enforcer tree. Overview The OVE9000 can be used to quickly kill enemies within melee range. However, unless the appropriate skills are unlocked, it should not be used frequently as a weapon due to the low durability of its blades and the fact that regular pickups do not refill its ammo. The saw can be used to open objects with the saw symbol, such as: *ATMs *All doors, except for vault doors and reinforced doors *The floor of the truck on Watchdogs Day 1 *The truck's container doors on Firestarter Day 1 *Barriers that protect the paintings when the alarm is activated on Framing Frame Day 1/Art Gallery *The sewer entrance on Framing Frame Day 2 *Cages in Shadow Raid (not advised due to the noise) and the warehouse on Day 2 of Election Day *All deposit boxes such as the ones in Bank Heist, Firestarter Day 3, Armored Transport trucks, GO Bank, Day 2 of Election Day (Plan C) and Big Bank *Chain-link fences, although using the wirecutter with the action key instead is preferable *Trees in The Bomb: Forest heist during the plane escape *The barrier holding the ladder in The Bomb: Forest Summary Pros: *Large "ammo reserve" and "magazine" capacity *Has a significant tactical usefulness *High rate-of-fire *Is somewhat concealable *Deals increased damage against the Green Bulldozer's faceplate. *Makes for an excellent civilian control weapon if used in conjunction with Control Freak Cons: *Requires the Enforcer's fifth tier Portable Saw skill to buy and to equip *Uses a weapon slot; either the primary, or secondary if Carbon Blade is aced *"Ammo" cannot be refilled via normal pickups, thus necessitating the usage of ammo bags *Blade durability is low without the proper skills or unique attachments Available modifications Lower Receiver= |-|Magazine= Upgrades The OVE9000 can be improved with the following skills; * Leadership Ace will upgrade Stability. * Oppressor will improve threat value, allowing you to make enemies take shelter. * Berserker Basic allows you to open deposit boxes with only 1 hit instead of 2 while under its effects, greatly decreasing ammo and time to open any depository. However, it has become redundant with the inclusion of Fast Motor and Sharp Blade which boosts saw damage enough to reach the one-click open breakpoint. * Fully Loaded Basic will increase your ammo pool from 300 to 375, making far more efficient usage of ammo bags. * Portable Saw Aced adds 150 to the ammo pool, which is more than Fully Loaded, but is for the Saw only, and costs 8 skill points when compared with the 4 for Fully Loaded. ** Fully Loaded and Portable together stack for a total of 563 (+263) 'ammo.' * Overkill adds damage to the OVE9000 for a short time after a kill is made. Considering you usually use it on lockboxes and doors rather than enemies this addition is mostly situational. ** Note you can trigger the bonus with the shotgun, then quickly use the OVE9000 buffed. * Carbon Blade improves "efficiency" (ammo drained per 'shot') by 20% for basic, and 40% for Ace. ** People usually ace this skill for the ability of equipping the OVE9000 as a secondary. * The Fast and Furious Perk adds + damage. **It is unclear how much benefit this gives the saw though. Tips *Instead of holding the trigger when sawing, one can save ammo while still dealing the same (if not higher) amount of damage, by repeatedly clicking fire. A common security door will use up around 120 units of blade integrity to open with single clicks. By pressing and holding fire, however, one may waste an entire blade and not breach the door. **Sometimes during a session with a high level of lag, a sawed object may appear undamaged to other players if the one who sawed it is not the host. Know what you sawed, and inform your teammates lest they waste their own blade "ammo" on something already open. *Despite using the spinning saw blade to attack, one can still do a normal melee attack (as with any other weapon), by pressing your melee button. *The saw does produce recoil if revved for an extended period of time. While this may not normally affect performance, it can lead to wastage and might hinder progress if the sawing surface is small where precision is required like the doorknob on metal security doors. *A very useful skill to use with the saw is Berserker, a player with less than 24% hitpoints can open deposit boxes with a single tap (saving on Blade ammo, as well as time). This makes the saw bearer more efficient in heists with many deposit boxes (Bank Heists, GO Bank, Big Bank, Armored Transport and so on). **A good method of deliberately lowering one's health is to grenade themselves, jumping down from near-fatal or fatal heights or getting downed, then being revived by someone without Combat Medic. *A Mastermind that has the Control Freak skill can use the noise from the OVE9000 to constantly keep the civilians down, by firing the saw while aiming away from objects to avoid wearing down the blade. *As the loud noise from using the saw to open deposit boxes during the Bank Heist alerts civilians all around the map, it cannot be used in stealth runs if civilians aren't controlled first, or the saw user has at least Control Freak basic. By contrast, once the wandering pedestrians are tied down or killed, the noise from sawing lockboxes in the vault will maintain crowd control over all remaining civilians on the map. *You can also create a macro on your keyboard to accurately use the saw's durability slower, without wearing it out fast with the mouse. Although, if this is not available, use the following list to gauge how you're going to use a saw: **GenSec security doors and metal doors: The entire blade, aimed at the door knob. **ATMs: Two taps on the body and a single tap on each hinge. **Deposit Boxes: Two taps anywhere. **Truck floor on Watchdogs Day 1: Three taps directly onto the saw icon. **Bank cage doors: Two taps near the knob. **Bars on Framing Frame Day 1/Art Gallery: One tap per bar. **Sewer gate latches on Framing Frame Day 2: Two taps on each lock. *A Reinfeld (green) Bulldozer can be killed quickly if a player runs the saw against its head. This usually consumes around 120 units of "ammo" of the blade, so try to have a fresh blade ready before attempting this. * Acing the Carbon Blade skill allows equipping the saw in a secondary weapon slot. This is a massive benefit on loud heists as primary weapons will in general always offer better damage, fire rate, accuracy and maximum ammo. If you haven't aced Carbon Blade, it is advisable to bring a reasonably powerful secondary to back the saw up in case the heist goes loud. Choose a secondary that fits your playstyle, but preferably one that can sustain in long shootouts. ** Note that acing Carbon Blade makes it possible to equip a saw in both the primary and secondary slots, leaving the player with no ranged weapon at all (except grenades, with DLC). Aside from comedy value, this loadout could allow a high level player to speedrun the Transport heists either solo or with low level team mates - carrying two saws provides plenty of ammo for the player to open the lockboxes in the Trucks and therefore frees up the equipment slot for Trip Mines used as Shaped Charges. Said player would be very vulnerable to the possibility of a Bulldozer spawning inside a Truck, however, it is advised to select a primary weapon and make use of the ammo bag asset if more saw blades are required. * Prior to update 55, using a single unit of saw "ammo" caused you to collect ammo pick-ups when you walk over them, though no actual ammo was replenished. ** Since update 55, one may use the OVE9000 as they see fit, and will not waste ammo pickups. * The "OVE SAW 72000" achievement can be completed with team AI bots present, regardless of the fact that they bring non-saw weapons to the heist. * One should try not to "aim" the saw as the saw will hit the upper right corner instead accurately in front of the user. This is extremely a factor in Bank Heist: Deposit as one may accidentally waste "ammo". Achievements Trivia *The OVE9000 saw is most likely fictional in make and model, as it does not seem to resemble any manner of circular saw currently in production. Even its operation is bizzarely inaccurate when compared to a real saw: **It does not seem to use fuel, as there is no internal combustion engine visible, nor does it produce smoke when running. Also visible is the lack of a rip cord, which would be required to start a non-electrical saw. **It does not visibly use electricity or battery, and the saw does not have a power cable to plug in. The Fast Motor mod however does add a circular cable, as well an after-market mounted motor bike battery to the side of the casing indicating that it is in fact an electric motor. ***The motor itself is relatively quiet during cutting, which is also more akin to electrical saws. It does not have to be kept constantly running, either, unlike the ones that use fuel. **The saw discs used for the saw are astonishingly fragile, wearing out very easily upon contact with any surface. This would realistically fail any and all quality checking and disqualify them from being sold in the first place. ***However, the normal blades appear to be blades used for carpentry, not metal cutting (despite saying so on the label), as the saw often sees in its usage in game. The Durable Blade mod replaces these with what would appear to be grinder discs, which are more suited for metalworking. Grinder discs in the real world wear out rapidly when used in high speed cutting, which seems to be depicted the other way around in the game (i.e. more durable than a standard blade). **Due to graphical limitations, sawing with the OVE9000 does not produce sparks, despite some objects being very dense and high-friction. *The weapon's name is possibly derived from the BFG9000 weapon from the 1993 PC game Doom or the Dragon Ball Z meme "It's Over 9000!". *As of Update 39, the OVE9000 was revised to allow players with the Aced Carbon Blade skill to wield it as their secondary weapon. So far the saw is the only weapon that serves as both a primary and a secondary weapon (Akimbo pistols are treated by the game as separate weapons). *Pressing the aiming key with the saw equipped will create a slight "zooming" effect similar to that of light machine guns. Note however the the saw will hit to the right of centre of the screen. *When viewed in third-person, the player will be holding the saw like a sub-machine gun instead of gripping onto its handles. *Despite having a numeric "ammo" count, the durability of saw blades is not affected by the Mag Plus or Bullet Storm. Note that the HUD will display the effects of Bullet Storm (a flashing infinity symbol replacing the ammo count), making it harder to manage blade usage. *The Latin text on the saw blade, "Ipsumque seorsum", roughly translates to "cutting apart". *The OVE9000 can cut through wood, plastic, steel and aluminum, as printed on the label of the saw disc. The word PLASTIC is covered by the blade holder cup, while the word ALUMINUM is misspelled (AIUMINUM). *This is the only weapon that law enforcers will actually respond to, often in shock and terror. Gallery OVE9000-preview.jpg|A preview of the OVE9000 OVE9000 Saw.jpg|A preview of the OVE9000 backside OVE9000 in-game..jpg|A preview of the OVE9000 in game Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons